


I outlive myself

by anenko



Category: Ginger Snaps (2000 2004)
Genre: Challenge: Theme Exchange, Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigitte is dead, long gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I outlive myself

She had never felt as if she belonged, but--

she could have _tried_ (maybe).

*

(too late now)

*

It's late, and Brigitte is tired, and she's _losing_. Her teeth feel too sharp against her tongue, and there's a howl waiting in the back of her throat. She hardly feels human anymore.

She hardly _ is _ human, these days.

Brigitte doesn't want to die.

She wants to be a monster even less.

(not that she has a choice).

*

There is nothing left of her but this: coarse fur, sharp claws, sharper teeth. There is no girl lingering behind the wolf's eyes, no human scream echoing in the wolf's furious howls.

Brigitte is dead, long gone.


End file.
